


Fox and The Man

by AllyMander



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Blood and Injury, Human Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kapa Uryuu, Kitsune Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, M/M, Murder, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMander/pseuds/AllyMander
Summary: Terrified and now alone Ichigo runs on four paws, a human turned monster chomping at his heels. Not expecting to escape Ichigo has some luck on his side when he stumbled onto an abandoned shrine. The land he finds himself on is calm and in harmony, even so after the horror the poor spirit endured trusting humans seemed impossible. That was until a blue haired human discovered the shrine and instead of scuffing at it's deplorable condition wipes down the alter and offers a prayer. Watching with keen eyes Ichigo begins to trust again while the monster he thought he had left behind slowly picks up on Kitsune's trail.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 39
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

Summer sun finally peaking out over the horizon one man cursed into the fresh morning air as he stepped away from the old motorcycle in his garage. Welcoming the cool morning breeze Grimmjow scowled at the bike before grabbing a towel to wipe his hands free of oil and grease. This bike had been a pet project for the last few months, finding it discarded in a scrap yard on his way out of a small city Grimmjow had thrown it into his truck on a whim. Clearly that had been a mistake, after changing the cracked fuel lines and cleaning out the fuel filters the damn bike still wouldn’t start. Agitated and grungy Grimmjow decided to step back needing time away before his anger flared and he caused more damage.

Leaving his garage Grimmjow stomped into his little home, entering the washroom the man was quick to strip tossing his soiled shirt and jeans into the bin before he went any further. Getting motor oil out of carpet was a bitch. Completely bare Grimmjow made a beeline to his shower letting out a sigh of relief as hot water cascaded down beating on his tense and sore muscles. After staying up all night the man should be exhausted but that wasn’t the case. Body screaming to move and mind buzzing Grimmjow decided the best option was to hike out into the mountains and enjoy the landscape. After showering and packing his gear Grimmjow set out.

The forest was thick and oh so calming, birds chirped overhead as the sun soon became hidden behind massive trees. Letting his feet guide the way Grimmjow found himself in uncharted territory as the terrain began to change. Growing near the mountain’s base the trees began to thin and much to Grimmjow’s surprise his feet hit stone. Eyebrows in his hairline Grimmjow followed the broken stone pathway, rounding a large batch of thick trees the man came to a sudden stop taking in his surroundings. Tucked into the base of the mountain was an old abandoned shrine. It was small, the roof had begun to cave in, and the paint was almost nonexistent. One of the twin stone lamp fixtures was broken and the forest had once again taken over, weeds and a small tree grew in the entryway. Stepping closer Grimmjow’s head snapped to the side as a flash of orange skirted away the rustle of leaves the only evidence left of its existence. Shrugging off the encounter Grimmjow stepped forward cleaning off the small alter the man was quick to bow paying his respects before turning on his heel and heading back to the mountain wall he had seen earlier.

It was a surprise that the shrine had been forgotten, the village took great pride in not only honoring the spirits but the land as well. Granted the shrine was a good hour hike away and the terrain wasn’t the best, but this shrine had been built with care. Time had a way of fading memories it would seem. Mind wandering Grimmjow began to scale the mountainside enjoying the burn in his fingers as he slowly made his climb. Breath heavy Grimmjow pulled himself onto a small cliff to take in the view. Summer sun now high in the sky the view stole the last of the oxygen in Grimmjow’s lungs. High above the forest several birds danced in the sky before disappearing into the greenery. Off to the west Grimmjow could make out the village, river to the right and fields to the left. His own home was hidden from view tucked into the forest just so, but Grimmjow was still able to discern its location. Shimmying off his pack Grimmjow took time to munch away at a granola bar simply absorbing in the world around him.

Five years had past in a blur, truthfully the male didn’t expect to make it this far or find such peace. Abandoned as a child Grimmjow took to the streets at a young age in order to survive, soon he started lifting cars. Then when the fourteen-year-old noticed he had a talent, Grimmjow had went from a starving kid stealing cars to an anger fueled punk working in a chop shop, then a young adult working on high end cars for the top mob families. The shop he had was a dream, tucked away at the edge of the city Grimmjow had everything he needed money, men, women, and drugs. It was a dream for any twenty-year-old, that was until it all came crashing down. Shivering Grimmjow pushed the dark thoughts out of his head the sent of blood had never left him from that night. Grimmjow had never been so terrified in his life, shutting everything down the young adult paid off the right people and vanished.

Realizing how late it had become Grimmjow packed up before he made his decent. This was clearly the man’s new favorite spot and upon a long mental debate Grimmjow left his cams in place so the climb would be easier the next time around. Making a note to restock on his supplies Grimmjow hit the soil and stepped back smiling as he shook out his arms. The day was turning to evening and the man needed to head back before it got dark, the spirits tended to be a little too playful for Grimmjow’s liking.

That had been the biggest surprise when Grimmjow wondered into this town, tired and starved. Shrines were still well taken care of and the land was instantly calming. The world new spirits existed but their greed and expansion led to most leaving the land. Very few places kept strong ties to the beings, it was a shame really. Some spirits were malevolent and dangerous, but most could be avoided or talked out of any real damage. They wanted and deserved respect of course the spirits would retaliate when that wasn’t what happened. So, when Grimmjow found this secluded town tucked away in the mountains with very little contact with the outside world Grimmjow settled down almost immediately. The people were accepting, never prying and allowed Grimmjow to open shop. Most were eager to finally have a proper mechanic and thanks to that Grimmjow’s business never struggled.

Hitting the back of his couch Grimmjow sighed in relief as he took a long gulp of beer as his muscles began to relax as he melted into the couch. Climbing always had a way of calming Grimmjow and before he knew it the man was asleep half-drunk beer forgotten on the table.

-

Being the only mechanic for a good two hundred miles was jarring for there would be days sometime weeks not a single repair was needed. Other times Grimmjow would find himself drowning in broken vehicles. Completely swamped Grimmjow pushed his way out from under the 1986 Mitsubishi Starion ESI-RI to wipe his hands. Scribbling down the last of the parts he’s going to need Grimmjow cursed his luck he didn’t have everything in the shop. Even more agitated Grimmjow had to change out the transmission in the stupid Mitsubishi Starion, transmissions were a bitch. Granted Grimmjow would have to make a call to the client to make sure they were willing to pay the bill he would be footing them. Sliding into his Toyota Stout Grimmjow was quick to pull out of the driveway and head into town. If he played his hand right Grimmjow would be able to fix both boat propellers before he got a call back about the transmission problem. The old tractor would have to wait till the parts came in, luckily the fields had already been seeded or the farmer may not have been so kind about the wait.

Pulling into the hardware store that doubled as an auto part store Grimmjow made a beeline to the back giving a nod to the man at the desk. “Hey man, perfect timing I was actually about to call you.”

Renji was a good man, an arrogant bastard but Grimmjow got along with him just fine. That didn’t mean he didn’t deflate slightly at the idea of more work. “What can I say I’m just perfect like that.”

“Mhmm” Rolling his eyes Renji easily took the list from Grimmjow’s extended hand and began to click away at the keyboard before him eyes never leaving the monitor. “Something isn’t right with the truck, mind taking a look? I’m supposed to go visit Rukia this weekend.”

Renji’s little sister was still a big deal amongst the town, the little firecracker had grown up causing trouble only to turn into a rather levelheaded respectable woman. She had fallen ill a little over a year ago and was now staying at Tokoyo’s best hospital. It was a shock for sure and everyone offered their support. This village was small but unlike most drama and rumors weren’t important, it was the main reason why Grimmjow had settled here. His appearance had a way of chasing away costumers, prude assholes. “Bring it by tonight I’ll take a look tomorrow.”

Eyes finally leaving the screen Renji cocked an eyebrow. “No need to rush, I don’t need the piece of junk until Saturday.”

Snorting Grimmjow fished out his phone realizing the client was finally calling back regarding the transmission. “Gotta take this, see ya later.”

Getting a nod in understanding Grimmjow headed for the exit, phone at his ear

Leaning back on the deck railing Grimmjow investigated the woods as his burger cooked on the grill. Luckily for him Renji had the radiator Grimmjow needed for the tractor, after dropping of that and his own truck Renji hoofed it back to town while Grimmjow got to work. Thankfully Grimmjow was able to finish both boat propellers and the tractor before dinner. He did get the green light on the transmission which was a very unpleasant surprise. The man really did hate dealing with transmissions.

Leaning back to take a long gulp of beer a flash of orange caught Grimmjow’s keen eyes. Tucked next to an old oak tree a beautiful fox sat with his full and fluffy tail wrapped around his front. Grimmjow was used to seeing wildlife, the entire village was. The land was peaceful humans, animals, and spirits living in harmony. Even so something about the way the little creature was watching Grimmjow he felt captivated. Nodding in acknowledgement the action seemed to startle the bright orange fox as it turned and bolted into the forest, bright colors easily devoured by the thick greenery. Wondering if the fox was what he caught a glimpse of yesterday Grimmjow cursed as flames ate away at his burger burning the one side. So much for a juicy dinner, looked like Grimmjow was having charcoal instead.


	2. Chapter 2

Fear was one of the strongest emotions all creatures experienced. Being hunted was nightmare fuel and should never be something any living creature had to experience. A game of cat a mouse that ended in pain and blood one spirit pushed harder ducking between trees and bushes. Lungs burning the exhausted spirit didn’t stop when he hit the mountains, the distance wasn’t great enough. Ignoring how the rock dug into his paws the spirit climbed one goal captivating his entire mind. Run.

Days past, the sun and moon giving little comfort as the small, yet powerful spirit took a leap. Muscles burning the spirit cried out in pain as he hit the other side of the ravine. Rolling once beautiful, soft, and clean fur was matted with dirt, blood and sweat. Getting up on shaky legs the spirit took a moment to look at the gaping trench he had just cleared. Surly his pursuers would quickly push away the idea that he had taken the jump. Cleaning off the cliff he had landed on of any trace the spirit pushed forward determination and desperation pushing him onward.

Swaying on all fours the spirit finally climbed over the mountain range hitting soft grass for the first time in a week. He hadn’t stopped once, needing a place to stay luck seemed to be on his side as an old abandoned shrine came into view. Ducking low and squeezing his slender frame into the hole at the bottom of the door Ichigo didn’t bother to look at his surroundings. Collapsing into dust and dirt the Kitsune let his eyes close mind and body finally giving out entirely.

Hidden in shadow covered in dust Ichigo had slept for three days before he finally stirred. Eyes burning, mouth a desert the fox spirit pushed himself up on sore and trembling legs. Water was the highest priority, dazed Ichigo squeezed his way out of his temporary home. Sensitive ears picking up water cascading over rock Ichigo wondered around the shrine growing closer to the mountain wall. Discovering a small cave tucked away by trees and shrubbery fresh rich water hit Ichigo’s nose. Wandering in his heart leaped with joy at the warm spring he had discovered. The water was rich, blessed by the earth and spirits Ichigo carefully padded into the water purring aloud as the water began to heal his scrapes and burns. Lost in thought the sudden movement from the deeper part of the cave had Ichigo out of the water and cowering, fear causing his body to go ridged.

A shadowy figure slowly came into view and Ichigo wanted to cry out in relief he hadn’t been found by _him_. Carefully the Kappa approached frown clear as day as he took in the kitsune before him. The fox spirit was beyond terrified eyes wild and full of hurt, his fur was matted, blood and burns covered his legs and sides. Yet the truly alarming thing was how little magic the Kitsune possessed, they were considered one of the highest spirits to exist yet the one standing before him could barely stand. “Rest, your safe here.”

Nodding slowly Ichigo entered back into the spring body in the shallows so he could curl up. “Thank you.” That caught the Kappa off guard, most higher spirits spent their time belittling those bellow them. Nodding the Kappa joined the other spirit in the water. Voice far calmer than he felt Ichigo spoke once more wanting to know who the other was. “What’s your name?”

“Uryu I’m the heir of the Ishida clan.”

Ichigo recognized the clan and cursed his luck, if he gave his own identity now word would surly spread, a kitsune was rare but his bloodline started and ended with him. Seeing the fellow spirit seem to curl further into himself something twisted in Uryu’s normally cool heart. The Kappa was intelligent it wasn’t difficult to paint a picture. Granted it was dark and full of horrors the Kappa didn’t want to believe. “Your clan name doesn’t matter to me. These lands are safe, the humans are kind and good to us and the land.”

Something flashed in Ichigo’s eyes dark and full of hurt. “Humans aren’t kind, they are incapable of such emotions.”

Startled Uryu tilted his green head to the side, how interesting. “Very well, this spring leads to the liver that feeds this land, follow it and you’ll find me again.”

Watching the kappa dive underwater and swim away Ichigo felt suddenly alone, grooming his fur the fox spirit slowly exited the spring his body screaming for food. It had been a long time since Ichigo had to hunt but that was the only choice he had.

Low to the ground body hidden under the shrubbery Ichigo waited as a hare hopped within range. Pouncing Ichigo’s jaw crunched down on the hare’s throat killing the creature swiftly. Blood trickling down his throat Ichigo didn’t move simply plopping down in the middle of the clearing to devour his meal with haste. The hare had been rather plump not lean like Ichigo was used to, Uryu may have been right about the land being healthy. The forest hummed a calming energy which Ichigo had to fight in order to stay alert.

Belly full and fur licked clean Ichigo felt his body slowly hum with energy, it would take time but the kitsune knew his powers would return. Trotting back to the shrine a foreign smell tickled his nose as he crawled under the porch. Fear spiked and Ichigo ducked low as heavy footsteps came near. Not expecting to see a human so soon he took a double take at the visitor. The human was tall and clearly strong by his mass, but what caught Ichigo’s attention was the bright blue hair the human sported. While the spirit knew humans enjoyed changing their appearance, the color of their hair especially something in Ichigo’s gut told him the hair was natural.

Curiosity cut short when the man stepped closer Ichigo bolted quickly taking to the forest in order to hide. Expecting to be chased Ichigo was startled when a pleasant trickle traveled up his spine. Stopping dead in his tracks powerful eyes watched in awe as the human cleaned off the alter before bowing his head. Prayers and gifts from others fueled a spirit that resided in a shrine, body humming that much louder Ichigo couldn’t help himself as he followed the man until he made it to the rocky mountain wall. Heart sinking at the tall and imposing mountains Ichigo slipped away quietly making his way back to the shrine to sleep mind intrigued by the human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the confusion, I pulled this chapter down to edit and fix a few mistakes. I hadn't meant to post originally (I was messing with the chapter on my phone. Which had a broken screen and sucks. So instead of saving this chapter as a draft it posted the damn thing.) Soooo yea I apologize!!! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! These updates will be very sporadic, I'm working very hard to finish a different work so this one will be on the back burner for the time being!

Cold and calculating brown eyes watched with a fascination as the small secluded shrine burned to ash. Three didn’t survive the attack much to his disappointment, but regardless the man had achieved his goal. Watching the beautiful boy shift was unexpected as he slipped from the chains around his limbs and neck. Ignoring the blow to the side the Kitsune howled, fire emanating from his paws and scorching the earth along with a number of the man’s minions. Just as quickly as he achieved his goal it slipped between his fingers.

Tears clouding his eyes Ichigo didn’t avoid the branches and thorns that dug into his skin, the screams of his little sisters filling his ears. They had burned his family! Trapped and burning, suffocating on smoke as their pleas went unanswered. He hadn’t been able to save them, he had failed!

Bolting up Ichigo shook his fury head, with sleep out of the question the fox began to clean his new home. Ichigo tried his best not to think about the ones he lost, for he knew life wouldn’t be worth living if he dwelled on the past. It wasn’t easy on four paws, yet Ichigo knew he didn’t have the energy quite yet to shift. Spending the early morning and late afternoon cleaning soon the inside of the shrine was spotless. The furniture and linen weren’t salvageable much to Ichigo’s disappointment, he would have to figure something out. Hearing the jittering sound of wood hitting wood Ichigo’s head snapped up surprised to see a little kodama on the long windowsill of Ichigo’s shrine. Flashing a toothy grin Ichigo turned his body to the kodama, the little white woodland spirit was a welcomed sight. Remembering the kappa’s words Ichigo had to admit the forest was indeed healthy, flourishing if he could guess.

“Hey little guy, got something for me?”

Watching the little head rapidly shake Ichigo followed the little spirit out the window. Soon hundreds filled the trees and Ichigo chuckled as he ran besides the spirits allowing them to lead him. It didn’t take long and soon Ichigo was surprised to find himself at the edge of the forest. Heart beating rapidly Ichigo trusted the spirits and stepped out sitting at the trunk of an old oak.

Not far off standing on the deck of his home the human from before was drinking a beer as he leaned back. He seemed so relaxed and at peace, yet somehow the man felt Ichigo’s gaze and soon the pare locked eyes. Ichigo once again was intrigued by the human, something powerful emanating off him, yet Ichigo didn’t feel fear only calm. They held each other’s gaze for some time until the human moved, a simple nod of acknowledgment. A respectful gesture, but Ichigo was bolting in an instant trance broken as fear took hold. Ichigo cursed his stupidity, for he couldn’t trust humans! Realizing night was upon the land the kitsune focused on his personal mission instead, pushing the human to the back of his mind.

Desperate and cold Ichigo slowly moved around the village jaws full of blankets and a few pretty trinkets. It drained Ichigo of all magic he had regained, but he had made sure that the village’s harvest flourished, and their riches grew. Ichigo refused to be a thief, trotting back into the woods the kitsune hoped his deeds wouldn’t be cursed. He didn’t like taking from anything, but he had no choice, he was freezing at night and sleeping on the hard wood floor was taking a toll on his still healing body. Dragging his new items threw the small hole in the shrine’s door Ichigo pushed his new possessions into the corner spending time to make a nest before curling up and letting his eyes flutter shut.

-

Riding into town in Renji’s truck Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the buzz, other townsfolk seemed extremely chipper amazement glimmering in their eyes. Curious Grimmjow thought about stopping and asking before changing his mind. Renji had a finger on the pulse of this town, the redhead would surly fill him in.

Tossing the keys in the air Renji smiled wide as he caught them eyes landing on Grimmjow excited to share the news. “Hey man! Did you hear yet?”

“Hear what?”

Smile somehow widening Renji stepped into the back to bring out the parts Grimmjow ordered. “Something came into the village, took blankets and a few random items. Whatever it was it left a blessing on the crops. Even small personal gardens!”

Eyebrows raising Grimmjow was slightly surprised at the news. “Was it the kappa?”

Shaking his head Renji waved Grimmjow’s total, he had fixed his truck after all. “Unlikely, they focus on the river plus they have several shrines well taken care of. Most villagers think we have a new resident but don’t know where it could be hiding.”

Mind sparking Grimmjow thought about the abandoned shrine in the forest, something pulling him to visit. “I’m sure whatever it is the spirit will make its presence know when ready.”

“Yeah you’ll probably right but it’s definitely exciting! Anyways I’ll see you later, closing shop up early today.”

Nodding Grimmjow said his goodbyes leaving the store with several boxes in his arms. Luckily walking wasn’t far and Grimmjow was able to make it home without any further interruptions. Ditching the boxes Grimmjow made a beeline for the house one goal on his mind. Packing several tools, paint, linen and pillows Grimmjow loaded up the bed of his truck before starting up the ignition. It took some time but finally about a mile down from his own home Grimmjow spotted the broken and forgotten road. Able to take the path rather far Grimmjow was pleased when there was only about a quarter mile hike to the shrine that he expected was no longer abandoned.

Jolting awake to the sound of footsteps Ichigo scurried to the door body tense as he peaked out the hole in the broken door. Shocked to see the blue haired human Ichigo watched in awe as the man stepped forward blankets and several pillow in his arms.

Stepping to the alter Grimmjow looked around feeling eyes watching his every move. Grimmjow stayed calm as he placed the offering down and bowing his head. It was odd how willing Grimmjow was when it came to helping spirits, the man always had a strong connection to them. He also knew what it felt like to be abandoned and forgotten. Taking another moment to offer prayers Grimmjow got to work, starting with the steps and porch Grimmjow began to pull weeds and dig up the small baby tree. Working so diligently Grimmjow missed the blur of orange that leaped from the window and dived into the forest.

Expecting the human to trick him or change his mind Ichigo bolted at the first opportunity. Ducking and weaving Ichigo was beginning to remember the forest easily making a great distance before he came to a halt. Curling up under a thick torn bush Ichigo bedded down refusing to move until the human had left the forest.

Dark came many hours later and Ichigo slowly made his way back to his little home. Smelling a mix of clay and chemicals Ichigo felt his curiosity spike as he left the cover of the forest to inspect the work the man had done.

Porch sanded down and stained Ichigo was excited to see the wood so vitalized and fresh. The human has also cleared the front of the shrine taking time to dig up the small sakura sapling and moving it off to the side so it could grow and flourish without damaging the shrine. The railings had been painted a bright red and Ichigo was quickly falling in love with the color. Going back to the alter Ichigo chirped in excitement at the thick and soft blankets with several pillows balanced carefully on top. Not wanting to ruin the still drying paint and stain Ichigo took the window making several trips to bring in the welcomed gifts. They smelt of rich earth and Ichigo quickly fell in love tearing his original nest apart to make a much better one than before. Pleased by the array of pretty colors Ichigo spun around several times before plopping down. Realizing his view on humans was beginning to evolve fear and excitement trickled down his spine as Ichigo drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure this chapter may be messy, I currently have a killer migraine and everything is pulsing. I was determined to get this up now, otherwise it may be late. Which isn't acceptable since I promised to get this posted and I intend to keep that promise! I hope everyone has a nice holiday weekend! Stay safe wherever you are!
> 
> I'm gonna take all the drugs and crawl into bed now!
> 
> Bye!

When Grimmjow returned the next afternoon, he was pleased to find his original gifts had been taken. Getting right to work this time Grimmjow began to repair the stone lamp. Having brought cement and bricks the man was determined to fix the lamp before dark. Smearing another layer of wet cement on the post Grimmjow reached for the lamp head, grunting as he lifted the stone piece up and onto its resting place. Panting Grimmjow used his putty knife to clean the access cement when the feeling of being watch cause him to turn.

Off to the side watching closely was the fox from a few days before. Cleaning his hands Grimmjow crouched down extending a hand and calling out to the little critter. “Hey, I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

Hearing the human’s voice for the first time Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine as he crouched low, slowly stepping forward. It took several minutes for him to get within reach but not once did the human become impatient or move. Cool nose sniffing the offered hand Ichigo’s ears twitched not expecting the human to smell like the rich earth he had grown to love. Golden orbs looking up Ichigo was captivated by the bright azure hue of the human’s eyes. After everything he had endured it still wasn’t easy for Ichigo to trust and the moment the human reached out to touch Ichigo was gone turning tail and bolting into the woods heart hammering in his small chest.

Sighing Grimmjow watched the fox bolt saddened he didn’t get a chance to touch its orange fur. It was rather jumpy for such an intelligent animal. Scowling Grimmjow shrugged it off returning to his work, though something in his gut told him the fox was near by and watching intently.

The week followed in a similar routine, Grimmjow would come to the shrine when the shop was dead and work on repairs. He had brought offerings occasionally an oil lamp, a small mirror, and a handwoven rug he bought in town earlier in the week. Each day the fox would return but Grimmjow hadn’t moved to touch the animal again not wanting to scare it off like before. That seemed to do the trick, the fox would come up sniff his offered hand and sit off to the side somewhere and watch Grimmjow intently. It was strange at first and Grimmjow had a feeling there was something more to the fox, but he had yet to place it.

Having painted the exterior walls the day prior, Grimmjow worked on the roof. Thankfully it was an easy patch, for the bones were still good. Replacing the broken shingles Grimmjow wiped the sweat from his brow before climbing down the ladder. Stomach rumbling the man headed for his lunch pail off to the side sharing a look with the fox that had tucked himself under the sapling. Pulling out his bento box Grimmjow didn’t hesitate to dig into his rice and salmon beyond famished. Catching a flash of orange in the corner of his eye Grimmjow snorted as he glanced up at the approaching fox nose twitching.

“If I share my lunch can I finally pet you?”

Ears twitching Ichigo slowed thinking over the offer, all he had was rabbit since he arrived. Ichigo hated to admit his mouth was watering at the idea of something different, that was cooked and seasoned. Stomach winning the battle over his mind Ichigo stepped forward taking the large hunk of meat off the human’s hand. Mouth exploding with garlic and a slightly hot seasoning Ichigo was so focused on the food being offered he didn’t notice the other hand until it was already gliding through his fur. Tensing Ichigo’s eyes shot open calmed slightly by the small smile hanging on the human’s lips.

“See? I’m not so bad after all, your one jumpy little fellow aren’t ya?”

Ignoring the little comment Ichigo melted when the human moved his fingers to scratch behind Ichigo’s ears. Letting out a light purr Ichigo sat down watching as the human took a few more bites of the meal before placing the box down on the ground. Eager Ichigo didn’t hesitate to dig in, purring increasing as his stomach began to fill. Now more than ever Ichigo wanted to know the name of the human but was still to terrified to ask. For he was nice now, but the human would likely be filled with greed when he realized Ichigo was no simple animal.

Drawing his hand back Grimmjow got to his feet to crack his back. The sun was beginning to set and Grimmjow needed to head on home. Waiting for the fox to finish Grimmjow grabbed his now empty bento box, with one final scratch under the fox’s chin Grimmjow began to pack up. Going back to his spot under the sakura tree Ichigo watched as the human left. Still slightly hungry Ichigo decided to go for another hunt hoping this time he may be able to snag a pheasant.

Far from his shrine Ichigo smelt the air, he was closer to the village and the sent of human was lingering. Not completely afraid remembering the blue haired man Ichigo ducked behind a tree. The forest was quiet, the moon nowhere to be seen. Ichigo was pleased he could easily see in the dark as he slowly prowled, nose picking up the hint of pray just beyond the thicket. Stepping on fallen leaves Ichigo made no sound as he stepped forward. That was until the click of metal hit Ichigo’s ears and freezing jaws sprang out from under the fallen shrubbery, clamping down and piercing the meat in his thigh. Howling out into the night Ichigo’s orange fur began to turn crimson as blood gushed from the wound. Alone and wounded Ichigo found himself praying out into the night that someone would come to his aid.

-

Waking later than usual Grimmjow cursed as he sprang from the bed, the Mitsubishi Starion was scheduled to be picked up within the hour. Rushing Grimmjow bolted out his door in a torn pair of jeans and a simple white tank top. The morning was warm, the final stages of the hot summer coming to an end. Pleased then the owner of the Mitsubishi Starion finally showed Grimmjow was quick to trade the keys for a hefty envelope. Happy Grimmjow planned to head into town for the day when a strange sound caught his attention. Running toward him head shaking back and forth a little white spirit seemed panicked as it pointed toward the woods.

It wasn’t the first time Grimmjow had seen a kodama crouching drown Grimmjow reached out surprised when the little spirit latched onto his finger and pulled him toward the forest. With a heavy weight in his stomach Grimmjow followed without question, running when more Kodamas began to appear moving quickly from tree to tree.

When the tang of steel hit his nose Grimmjow’s heart screamed as a familiar orange came into view. Awkwardly sprawled on the dirt the little fox was breathing rapidly blood staining his fur and soil. A bear trap was latched around the back left of the fox’s thigh sinking deep into meat and bone. Enraged that such a cruel contraption was in the woods Grimmjow crouched down hands gently landing on the wet trap.

Startled awake from his haze Ichigo jerked up trying to run only to be yanked back by the chain secured into to the ground. He had been so stupid! Humans were cruel and evil and now he was going to die by the hands of one too weak to defend himself.

“Shushhh it’s okay little guy. It’s me Grimmjow, I’m here to help.”

Calming slightly Ichigo stopped tugging the pain simply to excruciating. Letting out a pathetic whine Ichigo watched with blurry eyes as the human- no Grimmjow gripped the bear trap. Howling as the metal teeth began to pull from his thigh Ichigo was bolting the moment he was free. Mind to far gone to understand reason Ichigo ran just like those weeks before, heart screaming for a home that was turned to ash.

Ignoring the pain Ichigo tried and failed to jump in his window mind screaming as his hind lead hit the wall smearing blood all down the side. Hitting the soil Ichigo whimpered before he got back on shaky paws. Limping the kitsune made his way around dragging his body through the small hole that only aggravated his wounds. Blood smearing on the floor Ichigo made it to his nest before blackness took him once again, his dreams were full of death and pain.

Shocked Grimmjow blinked several times at the leaves still dripping with crimson, that was until the little Kodama appeared on his shoulder, the clacking of wood somehow sounding more urgent then before. Snapping out of his haze Grimmjow bolted into the woods, having to slow in order to follow the blood the man began to run faster when the woods became familiar. Breaking out of the thick foliage to almost collide with the shrine’s wall Grimmjow’s stomach sank at seeing the blood drying on the paint. Running around the side to the entry way Grimmjow didn’t even use the steps to get to the door. Yanking it open it didn’t take long for the man to find the injured animal curled up and bleeding in a colorful bed of linen.

Carefully Grimmjow collected the fox using a blanket he recognized, he wrapped it around the animal before taking a moment to look around. Blood was splattered on the floor and the nest the fox had made was clearly ruined, but that didn’t matter right now. Determined not to let the animal die in his arms Grimmjow bolted with the precious bundle in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on another story and this was put on the back burner. Plus I'm considered a essential worker so work as been kicking my butt! This chapter is a little short I do apologize for that, and the fact I will probably keep to posting a chapter a month. Maybe more if I'm lucky. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!!!

Leaning into the back of his kitchen chair Grimmjow let out an exhausted sigh, yet his work wasn’t done. Removing bloody latex gloves the man tossed them into the trash with the rest of the soiled items. Now all he had to do was wait, he had done everything he could. The wounds were horrid, the amount of blood the fox lost was alarming as well. It was a miracle in itself the little critter survived. From the amount of blood and state the fox had been in, Grimmjow assumed the little guy had been out all night. Oddly this had been the only time Grimmjow found himself happy that he knew how stitch flesh professionally, a part of his life he still wanted to forget. He had wanted to wait, having called the local vet asking for help.

Unohana was a kind woman, soft spoken and always willing to help. Grimmjow often wondered how her practice stayed afloat, with the number of wild animals she treated without charge. He had called her the moment he carefully deposited the fox onto his kitchen table. Unohana had answered immediately, but she was also across down. They didn’t have the time, so Grimmjow thread the needle himself. The real challenged had been shaving the wounded area so he could properly disinfect the wounds and get clean stitches. So many stitches…

The knocking on his front door had Grimmjow up in a flash, clearing the space in a few short strides. Opening the door Unohana was quick to rush in, her beautiful long black hair tossed into a messy bun.

She stopped suddenly when she looked over the fox shock clear in her eyes. “These stitches…”

“The little guy wasn’t going to last, I’m almost positive he has been out there all night.”

Nodding the woman got to work pulling out a few IV’s and various tools. “Do you have the trap?”

Surprised by the answer Grimmjow wanted to smile at the angry glint in the woman’s eyes. “No, but I will.”

“A villager wouldn’t do such a thing, there must be an outsider. My concern is what they were trying at catch.”

His thought exactly, mind sliding to the possibilities Grimmjow let that comment float in the air for some time as Unohana worked. To his satisfaction the woman left the stitches, having hooked up a crystalloid solution to replenish the blood loss, another with antibiotics, and pain killers the vet stepped back. “The stitching you did was superb, ever consider working with animals?”

Snorting Grimmjow shook his head, going to the fridge he grabbed a beer and offered one to Unohana, who accepted. “Nah, I found my calling.”

“Well, I can take this little guy back to the practice if you would prefer.”

“No.”

Smiling behind the bottle of beer Unohana took another minute to look over the fox on the table. Oddly enough such animals were rare in this part of Japan. Plus the seasons were beginning to turn, meaning this little critter’s coat should already be changing. Yet this fox’s coat resembled a roaring fire, lush and almost glowing. It seems she has found the mystery spirit, Taking a long swig Unohana turned her attention back to Grimmjow. “Alright, just don’t let him move around too much.” Fishing in her bag Unohana pulled out two different pill bottles. “The white ones are the pain killers, you can give one every six hours. And these are the antibiotics, give these twice a day along with food.”

Placing the bottles next to the kitsune Unohana smiled wondering how long this secret would last. “Keep his diet rich, high protein and no grains.” Removing the now empty IV’s Unohana began to pack, snatching her beer she headed for the door, surprising Grimmjow with her willingness to leave the animal in his care.

Of course, Unohana knew better than to meddle with the spirits, if this kitsune was giving himself to Grimmjow it wasn’t her choice to take that away. “I’ll be back in two weeks to check on the stitches, try to keep them dry.”

Lifting her half drank bottle of beer in the air the woman let herself out, leaving a very confused yet pleased Grimmjow behind. With Unohana gone Grimmjow worked on cleaning the kitchen before making a new bed for his visitor. Picking the lounge chair in the living room Grimmjow pulled his comforter and a few extra pillows off his bed to make a nest. Satisfied Grimmjow carefully scooped up the fox and gently deposited him down before setting back. The fox would be out cold for some time, and there was no way Grimmjow was resting so the man jumped into his truck. Cleaning supplies in hand he headed for the shrine.

There shouldn’t be this much blood… Old memories crawling to the surface Grimmjow was quick to clean and get out. The thick smell of rust making him queasy, tossing all the linen into the bed of his truck Grimmjow took one final look within the shrine. His gifts were placed carefully within, his lantern hanging high on the wall and mirror carefully placed on a shelf.

This shrine was being lived in by the fox…

The fox that watched him carefully.

The fox that bristled at the "little guy" comment.

The fox that recognized him this morning.

Huh, Grimmjow felt pretty damn stupid suddenly. He’s been around spirits all his life and now all of a sudden, he couldn’t recognize one of the most coveted ones known to the land? Kitsunes were considered lost, believed to have left centuries ago when human greed started to take hold. Parking his truck Grimmjow was quick to shove the linen into his washer determined to get the blood out, making sure to turn the setting to cold the man ditched his shoes and headed deeper into his home.

Right where Grimmjow had left him the kitsune seemed to be sleeping soundly, unaware of the one intently watching him. Grimmjow knew the tales, Kitsune could grant wishes, shift, and cause a hell of a lot of trouble if feeling so inclined. Every hundred years a tail would grow, once a kitsune grew his ninth tale it was considered a master in the mystic arts, and some even claim they can grant immortality. They were so powerful that no man has ever bested one, which meant that the spirit sleeping on his chair definitely wasn’t over nine hundred years old. But until it trusted Grimmjow fully his age and true strength would remain a mystery.

Grimmjow was in it for the long run it would seem, he knew better than to push the spirit. Chances were it was only a kit, lost from it’s mother. Maybe they got separated when crossing over. Shuttering at the idea of having a child running around his house causing chaos Grimmjow decided to crash on the couch for the time being. He was going to need all the energy he could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been a minute! for that I apologize, but I'm going to also apologize because my updates for this story ill continue to be sporadic! 
> 
> Feel like I said the exact same thing last time I posted but what are you gonna do? Hope you enjoy! I just had the motivation to sit down and pump out a few chapters, I don't want this one to be crazy long so my goal is around twelve, maybe fifteen chapters total!

Having a desert residing in his mouth, and weights on his eyelids Ichigo floated between consciousness and sleep for some time. Body delightfully fuzzy, and his favorite sent filling his velvet nose the kitsune planned to slip back to sleep. That was until he heard a sudden snore, eyes snapping open Ichigo took in his unfamiliar surroundings. Pain blossoming when he tried to get up and that's when the flood gates opened, and memories flooded in.

Golden eyes landing on the human sprawled out on his couch Ichigo felt a mixture of relief and fear flood him. A human had laid that horrid trap, nose poking the thick gauze around his thigh Ichigo knew it was going to scar. Humans continued to hurt Ichigo, in more ways than one, he would carry mental scars for the rest of his life. Now there would be physical ones as well, all because of humans stupidity and greed.

Anger flaring the room began to warm, as if sensing the danger Grimmjow began to stir. Eyes meeting Grimmjow felt on edge as the fox stood proudly on four paws. Hair puffing and spiking out pearly white canines glimmered in the light. Dripping will saliva as the wild spirit growled deep in his throat, eyes seeming to shine with rage.

“Hey now, I only want to help.”

Growl growing Ichigo held his pose, testing Grimmjow once again. The man sat there, with his hands lifted in the air, palms open. His sapphire eyes glimmered with truth and for once Ichigo didn’t know what to do.

Run?

Fight?

Stay?

Pain began to trickle up his thigh and Ichigo hissed taking some weight of his injured leg to lesson the pain. The smell of rust tickled his nose and he found himself looking back to investigate. Red splotches began to grow, staining pristine white. Damn.

“Did you pull a stitch?” Grimmjow made the mistake of twitching, hands ready to reach out. The response was instant. Head snapping back the kitsune growled once more, tongue lashing out to lick his razor tipped teeth. Sitting back Grimmjow frowned, the room was becoming unbearable, as if an invisible fire were licking the air. “Okay, okay, no sudden movements. Your call.”

Time ticked by, neither moved an inch for what felt like hours. Slowly Ichigo began to relax, leg throbbing something fierce, hair smoothing back out he could feel the first trickle of blood run down his fur. He found himself trapped in that moment, torn. After everything humans put him through should he really let this one help?

Leg finally giving out Ichigo’s choice was made for him, trying his best to lower him self onto his side he waited. He had flipped the switch it would seem. Grimmjow was up and moving in the next moment snatching the first aid kit off the kitchen table.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

It seemed Grimmjow had kept his word, the man had been gentle. Calloused hands ghosting over his wounds, Ichigo’s eyes were watching those hands intently waiting for them to grip and twist. Time dragged on as soon Grimmjow was done, pleased the kitsune only pulled two stitches. Stepping back to remove his soiled gloves Grimmjow was relieved when golden eyes finally left him to appraise his work.

Looking over his wounded leg Ichigo was surprised by the professional grade stitching holding him together. Even the swelling was well controlled. This was on the level of his father, shutting that thought off quickly Ichigo began to squirm when nature came calling. Walking was out of the question; his leg wouldn’t support the action. Whining in his throat he looked to Grimmjow as his hands reached out carefully lifting him up to bind the wound.

“What’s wrong? In pain?”

Blinking slowly Ichigo bit his tongue when he was about to answer, not fully comfortable with the idea of talking quite yet. If only he could let himself out, admitting defeat Ichigo sighed internally, slipping his tail between his legs and looking outside Ichigo let out another more desperate whine.

“Ah, shit okay.” Getting up Grimmjow didn’t waste time scooping up the kitsune and heading for the back yard.

Fingers gliding through silky fur Grimmjow walked to the tree line and put his new spirit friend next to the bushes to do his business. After a few minutes Grimmjow turned to find the Kitsune looking up at him intently. “What?”

Not getting a response Grimmjow sighed picking up the fox once more when an idea came to his mind. “Well, looks like you’re staying for a while and calling you fox is getting old quick so how about a nickname?”

Watching fiery ears twitch Grimmjow had a name instantly. “Well from now on I’m calling you Red.”

Golden eyes watching him closely Red blinked slowly before he turned away, observing the house. Considering it a win Grimmjow smirked. Spirits weren’t as clever as they seemed, he would get this kitsune to open up eventually.

Considering night was approaching Grimmjow began making dinner, setting Red on the counter he got to work ,pulling out more salmon and several veggies. Following Unohana’s orders Grimmjow left out the rice this time around.

Content to curl up and watch, Ichigo still occasionally flinched at sudden movements, Grimmjow had noticed but left it alone. Dinner went smoothly and Ichigo didn’t protest in any way when Grimmjow slipped two different pills into his food. The pain in his leg was beginning to pulse, and if he waited too long the meds wouldn’t be effective. It was always better to take medication before the pain shows in times like these. That’s what his father always coached. Mood dampening Ichigo wished more than ever for his family. Karin would have chided him for his mistakes while Yuzu would have fawned over him. And like usual Goat Face would act disappointed or aloof, but he would check up on Ichigo constantly. His family was different, but they worked.

Finished eating Ichigo simply curled up on top of the kitchen table waiting for the painkillers to kick in. The fuzzy high they would give him was welcomed, sooner or later he would have to face the trauma, accept what had happened. But that wasn’t today.

Noticing the change in Red, Grimmjow frowned as he cleaned their plates, finished with dishes Grimmjow was shocked to find Red already asleep.

“Huh, looks like I’m not the only one with baggage.”

Scooping up red in his arms Grimmjow carefully deposited the kitsune into the nest he made before heading to bed himself.

-

Waking to a high pitch whine Grimmjow groaned rolling over to check his alarm clock. Bold red numbers reading 2am the man groaned again before exiting his cozy bed. Following the noise Grimmjow frowned when he found Red sound asleep but jerking.

“Nightmare?” Leaning down Grimmjow began to stroke Red’s fur to wake him.

A deep yet welcoming voice broke the terror Ichigo found himself in, running toward the sound soon he found himself opening his eyes. Relieved to find bright blue eyes instead of hungry brown Ichigo pushed his head into the offered had, a chill running down his body.

Not missing the shivers Grimmjow sighed as he scooped up Red, not surprised when the kitsune seemed startled. “You’re freezing, probably a side effect of the pain killers.”

With that simple explanation Grimmjow headed back to his bedroom, carefully he deposited the spirit first before crawling in himself. Hoping he wasn’t crossing any boundaries Grimmjow pushed his chest against Red before pulling the covers up, soon tired golden eyes were lost in the blankets.

Not having the warmth of another for so long, Ichigo melted into the human as his eyes grew heavy. Realizing Grimmjow had become a source of comfort and not fear Ichigo’s eyes closed once more. Welcoming sleep Ichigo was grateful when the nightmares stayed away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've been contemplating about putting this work on hold, having no motivation to continue writing it... Then of course I was fueled to write tonight, when I have to open tomorrow morning! Don't you just love how the brain works! So while I'm hoping I can actually sit down and work on this some more tomorrow I'll likely not get far because I'm gonna be dead tired. But hey, I'm back! So that's good I guess.
> 
> I am sorry these updates are so far apart. I will try to be better, but I also don't want to force myself to write, that only worsens my quality. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!<3

Curled up on the old motorcycle Grimmjow was currently working on Ichigo gazed out over the land, growing antsy. It had been over a week since Ichigo was brought into this home, and even though the human bellow him was good company he was longing for the forest. Paws stretching out Ichigo examined his nails before yawning and licking the fur on his tail. The extra care he was receiving had Ichigo pouring with magic, body almost fully healed.

The kitsune had a feeling Grimmjow knew the truth but it seemed he was willing to wait and for that he was thankful. Tensing slightly as Grimmjow leaned back cussing up a storm Ichigo got on all four paws and slipped away. Still on edge even Grimmjow could spook the spirit rather easily.

Alone Ichigo looked to the sky sniffing the air, fur bristling the kitsune’s ears pressed against his head. A storm was coming, from the heavy sent of rain in the air Ichigo knew it was going to be bad.

“Something wrong Red?” Stepping out from the garage, cleaning his hands on a cloth Grimmjow followed the fox’s gaze to the sky confused.

The sky was clear, not a cloud could be seen. One of the last beautiful days of summer in Grimmjow’s opinion. Shrugging the man turned on his heel heading back into the garage, hell bent on fixing the bike. Ichigo remained in the grass, fiery fur swaying in the cool breeze. Ichigo hated storms, ever since the day his sisters were born…

Trees rustling in a sudden gust of wind Ichigo’s mind was swept away to the past, dark like the changing sky. Within the hour the climate began to change. When the first rumble of thunder caused the air to vibrate Grimmjow was on his feet instantly, exiting the garage once more.

Eyes widening at the approaching storm Grimmjow looked down to see Red frozen in place, fur dancing along with the wind. Without warning Grimmjow scooped the fox up, ignoring the startled yip and headed inside quickly closing shop and hunkering down. Setting Red down on the kitchen counter Grimmjow went to work preparing for the oncoming storm. Producing several lanterns and a few flashlights Grimmjow just finished checking the batteries when the first crack of lightning illuminated the sky.

Jerking Ichigo jumped from the table, nails digging into the wood before he vanished into the bedroom much to Grimmjow’s surprise. “What the hell…” Boated feet thudding heavily Grimmjow frowned what there was a trembling lump in the middle of his bed. The rain started then, pelting the house in heavy sheets. The house groaned against the merciless wind and Grimmjow became uneasy, storms like this normally took a toll on the land.

Not wanting to risk blowing the television if the power surged Grimmjow shrugged. Shrugging off his boats, followed by his socks Grimmjow began to strip. Tossing his grimy shirt and torn jeans Grimmjow fished for a pair of pajama pants. Now decent Grimmjow crawled into the bed, scooping Red up and sliding him against his chest. Times like this Red reminded Grimmjow more of a cat than fox, how he seemed to melt.

-

The storm raged for three days, not once did Ichigo relax. Grimmjow couldn’t do anything, though he tried. In the end Grimmjow became just a tense as Ichigo. Praying that the storm would soon be over. Trapped in the cozy but small home both active males began to grow restless, itching to get out. While Grimmjow found solace in finishing several projects around the house Ichigo simply slept. The nightmares had subsided, Ichigo didn’t know if it was because he was accepting his new life. The drugs, or maybe even Grimmjow was the reason, the human bringing comfort Ichigo only ever felt around other spirits.

Fluffy ears picking up on the birds chirping as their wings fluttered Ichigo was up in a flash. Digging his way up and out of the covers he couldn’t help but leap into rays of sun sprawling out over the floor. Stretching out Ichigo purred at the sun kissed his velvet nose. Turning around he let out a playful yip as he jumped onto the windowsill. Eyes chasing the birds Ichigo couldn’t take it anymore. Leaping from his perch right onto Grimmjow chest Ichigo snickered when the man shouted reaching out but unable to catch Ichigo before he was gone. Ichigo bolted off the bed and out of the bedroom in a flash of orange and red.

“Damn fox.” Yawn cracking his jaw Grimmjow dug at his eyes as he exited the bed. The morning was beautiful, perfect after such a terrible storm. Just as eager as Red, Grimmjow was quick to get moving, plans for today already set in stone.

Making a quick breakfast while packing Grimmjow had them out the door in less than an hour. Red’s leg was still bound, stitches still in place but that didn’t stop him as he trotted ahead, nose dipping into the grass. They silently walked into the woods, Ichigo dipped in and out of sight, carefully working out his sore muscles. He didn’t know where they were going but he didn’t mind, Grimmjow clearly did. When the mountain came into view Ichigo frowned when Grimmjow walked right to the base of the shear rock wall.

Clips still in place Grimmjow started to pull out his climbing gear. “What? Don’t like heights?”

Sinking back Ichigo sat down on the grass clearly indicating he wasn’t going to follow. Fear of heights wasn’t the problem; it was what would happen when his sent mingled in the air at that altitude. He may have put a literal mountain between them but Ichigo didn’t want to push his good fortune.

Shrugging Grimmjow shook his head as he rubbed powder into his hands before locking his fingers into place. “Alright fine, your missing out though.”

Ichigo didn’t doubt that, but regardless he opted to stay on the ground.

Grass lush Ichigo found himself spinning around before getting comfortable. Ichigo knew he would have to shift soon, his body beginning to ache, his magic had been fully restored. Real question was if Ichigo was ready to show Grimmjow his true form. The Idea had been at the back of his mind for some time now, for Grimmjow never once caused harm and was always kind to Ichigo. It meant a lot to see a human do so much for a measly animal. Listening to Grimmjow grunt as he climbed Ichigo began to clean himself, starting at the base of his tail.

A little forest fairy zipped by, her giggles charming to Ichigo’s ears. Time was passing slowly, tired, leg sore Ichigo stretched his sleek body. Planning to rest Ichigo looked up to Grimmjow. Eyes growing heavy a yawn cracked his jaw.

That's when he heard the first crack, bolting up Ichigo watched in horror as Grimmjow lost his grip. One of his cams broke out from the stone. It was from the storm Ichigo realized in horror as each cam failed on by one. The last was able to hold, but by then a horrid snap came from Grimmjow, most likely his back. His head followed soon after smacking into a rock.

Dangling just a few feet above the grass Ichigo only stayed frozen for a moment.

Ichigo was shifting before he knew it.

Setting the rope on fire Ichigo was ready to catch Grimmjow, growing sick when the man’s spine creaked. Even with the injuries Grimmjow was alive, breath ragged and shallow. Ichigo started running.

Having to drag Grimmjow into the cave Ichigo tried his best to ignore the smear of blood left behind. Tails helping, Ichigo brought Grimmjow to the water. Gentle Ichigo tried his best to lower Grimmjow with grace, the man’s head cradled in his shaking hands.

The spring was warm like he remembered, the ache in his leg beginning to soothe. He should remove the stitches, a small voice in his mind tried to encourage. Yet he couldn’t take his eyes off Grimmjow.

Hours past, as some point silent tears had rolled down Ichigo’s cheeks. Uryu had come at some point, when he didn’t get a word out of the kitsune the kappa tended to his leg. Then he slowly began to remove the gear from Grimmjow, piece by piece. Then he moved to Grimmjow’s clothing, silently the kappa dipped under water. Using his claws he cut the shirt, exposing Grimmjow’s back.

There was bruising, evidence that at some point flesh was broke by bone. But the human was healing, something that shouldn’t be possible. Uryu didn’t voice this to Ichigo, once finished he floated beside the pair, giving the kitsune silent comfort.

Ichigo only came out of fog when the air changed, a hint of death tickling his nose. Passing Grimmjow to Uryu, Ichigo stood, eight tails dancing around him. Ears twitching Ichigo waited as something of great power crawled out from the abyss.

One black leg slinked out, before another followed, then another after that. Soon the creature stood, in all her glory. Eight thin legs held a large body of a spider, before morphing into a beautiful woman. Hair white as snow covered her breasts, fangs glinting in the light the Arachne smiled. Her lips stained red. Her voice was as smooth as silk, the large red hourglass under her abdomen.

“What’s this? You’re a snack.”

Tongue licking her fangs Ichigo was able to beat down his blush, tails curling around to hide his exposed body. “Leave, this is no place for you.”

Chuckling the Arachne moved silently up the wall, now able to see over Ichigo. Her eyes glinted with hunger as she looked down at Uryu and Grimmjow. The kappa flinched, sinking under the water but continued to hold the unconscious Grimmjow above water. “Relax kit.” Catching how Ichigo bristled the Arachne continued. “I’m not here to eat either of your pets.”

Ears twitching Ichigo set the cave on fire, the flames danced behind him, protecting Grimmjow and Uryu. But it also made him vulnerable, now trapped with the Arachne. “My name is Ichigo.”

“Oh I know who you are, sweet prince.” Legs lowering her body the Arachne bowed her head, smile never leaving her lips. “My name is Sunadokei, I’ve traveled far to speak with you.”

Frowning Ichigo kept his eyes cold, an Arachne isn’t a spiritual beast he wanted to converse with. Their words were slick and tempting, they are just as likely to eat out one’s heart than give actual help. “No, leave this place.”

Laughing Sunadokei raised a hand to her lips, shoulders shaking. Her voice was already affecting the boy, his tails were twitchy. “But don’t you want to know why that Human’s hair has been kissed by the sky? Or how he smells of rich earth and oozes strength?”

Climbing down from the wall Sunadokei pulled her hair back, flaunting her body before continuing. “Or maybe you would like to know of your fate. Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Eyes growing wide Uryu looked to Ichigo, the kitsune looked to him, his brown eyes sad before turning back to look at Sunadokei. “And what do you want in return? My heart?”

Clicking her tongue Sunadokei inched closer, reaching out. As she expected the Kitsune was soft as silk, his body hummed with power. He would be the strongest of his kind if he could make it to the first snow. The day of his birth. “No, no you sweet thing. I would only be aiding he man who hunts you, hunts for us all. I will not take this world’s champion away.”

“Champion?” Uryu couldn’t help but stick his head back up above water, blue eyes glinting with curiosity.

“Mhmmm…” Sunadokei curled another leg around Ichigo, trapping him in her embrace. And embrace of death.

“You’ll tell me about Grimmjow? And the man with cold brown eyes?”

“Yes prince.”

Looking over his shoulder to Grimmjow, Ichigo built up his resolve. “The price?”

Moaning Sunadokei reached out, rubbing Ichigo at the base of his right ear. Fangs screaming to puncture flesh. “Just a taste, a snack if you will.” Hand dropping down to curl around Ichigo’s wrist she waited for an answer.

Looking down where they now connected Ichigo hated that he gulped, throat suddenly dry. He didn’t want this, but he also had no choice, he needed to know if the man would find him. Ichigo didn’t want to endanger anyone else. But the more he thought about it, Ichigo realized he wanted revenge. To feed the earth the blood of his family's murderer. “Deal.”

Giggling Sunadokei wrapped the kitsune in her legs, trapping him completely. She smiled when his ears pressed down on his head and his tails wrapped tightly around him. Getting in close she started with the human, or rather half human. Sunadokei whispered in Ichigo’s ear as she slowly brought his wrist to her lips.

“He had blood of an oni, the king actually. The monster had come down from the mountains to find Grimmjow’s mother. The king left his seed, and the poor human nurtured it in her womb. When Grimmjow was born his mother couldn’t look at him, tossing him away.”

Fangs gliding over tan skin Sunadokei bit down, legs caging Ichigo in to stop him from moving. The blood that gushed into her mouth was sweet, like peaches. Power surging Sunadokei smiled as Ichigo moaned, her venom doing its job. Besides the initial bite he would never remember pain, only pleasure. It kept the blood sweet; fear spoiled the taste.

Finally coming up for air Sunadokei lowered Ichigo to the cool stone of the cave floor, lips dripping with blood she held up her end of the deal. “The man who hunts you is named Aizen. He has enslaved many of our kind, wanting power. But it wasn’t enough. So, thanks to a witch, Aizen searches for you. If the human can force you to submit, mate you before your nine hundredth birthday, he’ll own you. Along with all your magical power. With you chained down by his side Aizen can rule both worlds, spirit and mortal alike.”

Panting heavily Ichigo’s vision was blurry. His body screaming with need, urging to give himself over to Sunadokei once more. “How do I stop him?”

“Strike him down with the blade forged from your soul, with fire and blood.” Pale fingers pushing away Ichigo’s hair Sunadokei smiled, truly sweet and kind. She gave the still grieving kitsune comfort before using her magic to cloud his mind. It was best if he didn't follow, didn't ask further questions. “Now sleep prince.”

Legs carrying her backward Sunadokei bowed once more, licking the remnants of Ichigo’s blood off her lips. Just as silently as she came, she left.

Head swimming and wrist seeming to pulse Ichigo curled up on his side, tails wrapping around him. Uryu’s attempts to keep him awake were futile. Ichigo tried to reach out to Sunadokei, so many questions on the tip of his tongue. Yet darkness gripped him swiftly and refused to let him go.

The last thing Ichigo was able to cling to was Sunadokei's parting words, the whisper that left her lips causing him to tingle. "You don't have to face this force alone, follow your heart and those loyal to you will shine."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! I needed a break from my other fic and pumped this out!

First time his eyes fluttered opened there had been fire. Hot and fierce

The second time was to a giggle, one that made him want to moan and hide away at the same time.

Third time he watched as a beautiful woman lay a handsome man down on the ground. His hair was kissed by fire, skin tan and toned. But more importantly there were eight tails at the base of his spine, and two fluffy ears on the top of his head.

The fourth time Grimmjow woke he pushed himself up, shocked to find himself in a shallow spring. His sudden movements scared a kappa, which ducked behind a mass of skin, fur, and muscle. Gulping Grimmjow stood on shaky legs before wading over to the body.

“He saved your life human.” The kappa seemed to have gained back his courage, one webbed hand on the arm of the man.

Mind flooding with his memories Grimmjow felt his mouth go dry, he knew this person. “Red? What’s wrong with him?”

Watching as the human touched one of Ichigo’s tails the kappa sighed. Uryu stood slightly taller, trying his best to protect the kitsune. “Sleeping off a nasty bite.” Shaking his head Uryu wondered if the kitsune got what he wanted. “Nothing fatal I can assure you but Ichigo won’t be pleased when he wakes.”

“Bite?”

Ichigo was still curled up on his side, back turned to Grimmjow. His fluffy tails did a wonderful job keeping him modest in his sleep. Scooping up the kitsune’s arm Uryu showcased the nasty bite, now scabbed over. “It’s not my place to share what was discussed. But after dragging you here Ichigo conversed with an Arachne. She took blood as payment.”

Shivering in his sleep Ichigo curled tighter into himself, the kitsune was handsome. And far older than what Grimmjow had expected. Part of him wanted to be angry, enraged that the spirit used him. But now they were even, and not once did Grimmjow get the feeling of ill intent. “What should I do?”

Before the kappa could answer Ichigo’s body began to glimmer, like he was turning to flames. Body slowly shrinking fur began to crawl over tanned skin, bones morphing, snapping. Eight tails melded into one and soon Ichigo laid limp on the cool stone as a fox once more.

Tilting his head to the side Uryu was surprised by the transformation, but the human had asked a question. “He trusts you. Enough to bring you here. So, what feels right? Trust your instincts human.”

Squinting at the kappa Grimmjow hummed. Exiting the pool, he scooped the kitsune up, cradling the fox carefully. It was then Grimmjow realized Ichigo was burning up. Ichigo, that was the kitsune’s name. It sounds good, strong, yet somehow Grimmjow felt like he had cheated, not earning the name. So, he decided to continue to call this kitsune by the nickname he had given. Grimmjow wanted Ichigo to give his own name willingly, out of trust. “Guess I’ll take Red home.”

Seeming pleased with the answer Uryu crawled into the water. “Very well, please tell Ichigo I would like to speak with him when he wakes.”

Nodding Grimmjow left the cave, having to drag his body in the dirt to exit the tinny hole. So many questions swirled in his mind, more importantly Ichigo had saved him. But how was the question, sure the spring he woke up in clearly had healing properties. But Grimmjow simply should not have survived, he remembered the snap, the pain before everything went black.

Then to top it off Ichigo apparently met an Arachne at stood between her and Grimmjow himself. That was a ridiculous move, an Arachne is known to eat whatever gets snared in her thread. They are rumored to eat humans and spirits alike. Yet Ichigo stood between them. Looking down at the fox Grimmjow sighed as he entered his home.

After carefully depositing Ichigo into the bed, covering him with a blanket Grimmjow headed for the shower. Time ticked by and soon Grimmjow found himself in the garage, tinkering away on a new job.

It was late afternoon when Ichigo began to stir. The deep smell of earth comforting him, stretching, the sudden sting of friction on open wounds brought Ichigo out of his dreams. Head still fizzy, tongue heavy Ichigo pushed his little fox head up. Blinking slowly, golden eyes looked around the familiar room.

Grimmjow must have brought him back, looking down at his body Ichigo had a feeling the human had seen his true form. Shimmying out from under the covers Ichigo shook out his fur. Focusing on his surroundings his fox ears twitched, knowing the Grimmjow was in the garage and he was alone Ichigo shifted.

Legs wobbly Ichigo sat on the bed scowling at his feet, last time the adrenaline kept him going. Now after it being so long Ichigo was out of practice. Shaking out each leg Ichigo scratched at his unruly locks. He needed to get a haircut, bangs in his eyes. Turning to look at the old mirror across the room Ichigo appraised his body. His skin was still kissed by the sun, muscles defined. He screamed of power, muscular and lean, he had always been the fastest in his family. Ears twitching Ichigo’s fingers glided over the scars donning his thigh. It was an ugly thing, puffed and jagged. The scar was a crescent on the front and back of his thigh.

Then he remembered the itch, lifting his wrist to examine Ichigo tilted his head. The ring of teeth was unmistakable, two larger wounds where Sunadokei’s fangs injected her venom. Her whispers could still be heard and Ichigo shivered, flush dusting his cheeks. Turning toward the bedroom door Ichigo contemplated his options.

Ichigo needed to talk to Grimmjow, now more than ever.

Eyes drifting down to his naked body, Ichigo looked over to the dresser. He needed pants at least. Pride seeming to suffer Ichigo walked to the dresser, grabbing the first article of clothing he found. Thankfully, they were a pair of sweats.

Making it to the door Ichigo took a deep breath before reaching out for the handle. His father said he always dived right in without thinking things through.

Hearing the creak of his door Grimmjow turned, he expected a fox, instead Grimmjow found a man.

Standing tall and proud, in Grimmjow’s sweats Ichigo had his arms crossed while leaning against the door frame. He was lean but built solid. The man’s hair dangled over his eyes, orange and bright. But what had Grimmjow turning, forgetting about the car was Ichigo’s eyes. They were like melted chocolate, warm and sweet, with speckles of gold around his pupils. His lips rested between a scowl and pout; ears flat against his head as eight tails moved around him.

Gulping Grimmjow began to clean his hands off before taking a step closer to the kitsune. Truthfully Grimmjow had never seen anything more mythical, beautiful. “How you feeling?”

Cocking an orange eyebrow, a small smile reached Ichigo’s lips and his ears twitched. “Peachy, you?”

“Alive, thanks to you.”

Frowning Ichigo tilted his head to the side confused. “I was returning the favor, its only fair.”

Smirking Grimmjow mirrored Ichigo’s stance, crossing his arms and leaning against the hood of the car. “Thought you kitsune were supposed to be nothing but mischief.”

Ears perking up just a little bit more Ichigo hummed, playing along. “When the need raises.” Letting his arms drop Ichigo couldn’t help but itch at the bite, another shiver rolling down his spine.

Taking a step forward Grimmjow took the three steps, surprised when Ichigo walked back quickly eyes squinted in distrust. “Hey now don’t get spoked, I haven’t hurt you yet have I?”

“It’s in human nature to break things.”

Humming in agreement Grimmjow reached out slowly, greasy hands gently wrapping around Ichigo’s wrist. “I’m a mechanic Red, I fix things. I don’t break them.” 

“Ichigo.” Shaking out of Grimmjow’s grip Ichigo took a step back to offer his hand. “My name is Ichigo.”

Smiling, something wide and almost hungry Grimmjow clasped the kitsune’s hand, pleased by the strength behind it. “Strawberry huh? Cute.”

Scowling, eyes squinting Ichigo huffed. “You’re an asshole.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

“You call this charm?”

Chuckling Grimmjow lifted his arms slightly, flaunting himself. “I’m the handsome, tough mechanic, being an asshole is a part of the package.”

“Yes, and reeking or motor oil is appealing.”

Seeing how Ichigo’s seemed to eye him with distaste, Grimmjow looked down at himself. He was a mess, oil and grease covering his clothes and skin. The man had become so used to the smell he forgot about it entirely. “Okay fair point, you win berry.”

Tails seeming to ruffle at the nickname Ichigo growled, air vibrating. “Don’t call me that!”

Chuckling Grimmjow remembered the door was still open, closing it he pulled off his boats, then shirt before traveling deeper into his home. “Relax, I’m only playing, no need to get your tails all ruffled.”

Seeming to mumble more to himself Ichigo followed the man, even speaking under his breath Grimmjow still caught Ichigo’s words. “Humans.”

Changing out of his soiled clothes Grimmjow scrubbed at his arms in the kitchen sink, eyes burning into the back of his head. Ichigo shifted before he let his eyes drift to the window just over Grimmjow’s shoulder. “Guess I have a lot to explain.”

Turning Grimmjow dried his hands off with a towel before tossing it to the side. “You don’t owe me anything Ichigo. But now that I know what you are, what’s your plan?”

That was a weighted question, one that would take more energy to explain than he was willing to give. So, for now he went with the simple answer. “Nothing? I trust you. Real question is what you’re going to do.”

Eyeing the man once more Grimmjow was rather relived his theory that Ichigo was a child turned out to be incorrect. This man oozed power, which always seemed to drive Grimmjow to claim whatever that strength was. He had no intentions of sending the kitsune away, Grimmjow still had many questions after all. Plus, he had the feeling Ichigo didn’t want to be alone. “I plan to continue on as normal, you’re welcome to come and go as you please.”

“Just like that? No demands? No requests?” Ichigo couldn’t believe it, not really. He never could have imagined Grimmjow would not only offer his home but not ask anything in return. Ichigo didn’t want to mooch, but the shrine wasn’t equipped to handle a kitsune. He needed a bath, kitchen, and an actual bed. Sure, he could stay as a fox while in the shrine but being out of his true body for so long set a deep ache in his bones.

Seeming to sadden at Ichigo’s words Grimmjow sighed. “You’ve really met some nasty pieces of work haven’t ya? I don’t need anything. I’ve always been rather receptive to spirits. I enjoy helping, for the simple reason of doing it.”

Skepticism fading slightly Ichigo scratched at his head. Might as well drop the bomb now. “There’s a reason for that you know.”

“Reason for what?”

Becoming nervous Ichigo itched at his wrist once more Sunadokei’s words burning in the back of his mind. “Why you have such a strong pull to the spirit realm, and vise versa. Grimmjow, you have blood of a oni running through those veins. It’s why you survived the fall.”

Going ridged Grimmjow frowned. “What?”

He sounded angry, which put Ichigo instantly on edge. Even now when the fear was childish. He could burn Grimmjow and this house to ash, yet his hands still trembled lightly. Carefully, slowly, Ichigo explained what Sunadokei had told him. He left out the apart about… Aizen, feeling it was better to drop that bomb later, if at all. When Ichigo finally finished Grimmjow’s face was eerily blank.

“I’m going out.” Voice cold like ice Ichigo shivered, ears pressing against his hair. Without another word Grimmjow snatched his leather coat and left, slamming the door behind him.

Ichigo had stayed there for some time, simply staring at the door. Becoming weary, chills still crawling up his spine Ichigo made his way into Grimmjow’s room. He had become so used to sleeping in the bed he didn’t even think that maybe now it was no longer okay. Ichigo was tired, it had been so long since his eight tails could move freely. Getting comfortable Ichigo sprawled on his stomach, warm and relaxed in Grimmjow’s sent the kitsune yearned for Grimmjow’s return as he fell asleep.

Time was lost to Ichigo as he was pulled from his slumber. Nose seeming to burn he pushed himself up just as a new weight landed on the bead. Digging at his eyes Ichigo blinked rapidly to clear the tears only to find a very drunken Grimmjow crashing on his stomach. The man hadn’t even taken off his shoes, smelling of cheap whisky and stale cigarettes Ichigo crinkled his nose.

Normally the smell wasn’t a problem, normally the kitsune would just roll back over and ignore this glaring problem until morning. But the burning was making him remember, screams slowly building in the back of his mind.

Flames at Ichigo’s heels, causing the distressed man to exit the bed on weak legs. Grimmjow had been gone all night, the inky sky slowly melding to light golden hues. Ichigo was outside stumbling into the grass before he even registered his actions.

Coming to his knees Ichigo leaned over, gripping at his throat as invisible heat clawed at him.

Time ticked by for some time, until Ichigo found that he would breathe once more. Tears rolling freely down his cheeks Ichigo wept once more for the family he lost. How they were ripped away by cruelty. Suffocating on smoke as they were cooked alive.

As the sun began to break past the horizon Ichigo found himself still in the grass right outside of Grimmjow’s home. Crossing his legs, tails curling around him, ears flat against his head Ichigo thought about Sunadokei. The knowledge he had paid for.

A blade forged from his soul, made of fire and blood. Ichigo cursed the fact that he stopped training a few hundred years back after his mother had died. There was no need to get stronger, no looming threat. Now he regretted that choice, if only Ichigo had been stronger. He could have protected his family.

Crossing his legs Ichigo gently placed his hands on his knees before taking a deep breath. He needed to delve deep within himself, search for the power he’s left dormant.

Focusing on himself, pushing hard Ichigo felt himself breakthrough a barrier before falling. The world around him began to fade away as he fell deeper into the void. Until Ichigo slammed right into a building, bright blue sky overhead.

Confused Ichigo pushed up, holding his pounding head as he looked around. This wasn’t what he was expecting. Ichigo should have found his inner flame, the centerpiece of his soul and magic. Yet instead Ichigo found himself in an endless city scape, glass windows glimmering in the light.

Then he heard it.

Whipping around, claws extended Ichigo was faced with himself.

Smile manic, canines eerily sharp Ichigo’s duple ganger chuckled. He was exactly like Ichigo and entirely different. Colors inverted where the true Ichigo was warm hues and bright orange his clone was cold whites and inky black.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Ears flat against his head Ichigo found himself taking a step back, uncertain.

His clone only chuckled, tilting his head to the side before looking over the skyline. “You’re exactly where you want to be. And I’m what you seek.”

Eyes widening Ichigo scowled, tails flicking in irritation. “You’re lying! This cant be my soul scape! Nor can you be my inner flame!”

Eyes hardening the clone’s own ears twitched in irritation as he stepped forward, hands extending out from his side. “Oh no king, I would never lie to you. Which is why I’ll tell you I’m far more than just your measly inner flame. The power I possess is far, far greater.”

“What are you?”

Chuckling Ichigo’s mirror image smiled one more, it stretched from ear to ear. Hand extending out a sword began to form, sleek, black, a chain dangling off the hilt. “What I am is a story for another day king, but for now I’ll at least give you my name.” Throwing the sword up, white hand extending out Ichigo’s clone used the chain to twirl the sword, something that Ichigo never would have thought of.

“Call me Zangetsu, you can consider me your horse.”

Before Ichigo could understand Zangetsu charged, blade pointed for his heart. When Zangetsu spoke once more Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine as his feet were seemingly frozen to the ground. “That’s if your worthy!”

World snapping back Ichigo couldn’t help but choke on a scream as he was suddenly lurched back out of his inner world. Grimmjow was behind him, frowning hanging on his lips as he walked off the deck.

The sun was high in the sky now, Ichigo’s skin warm and slightly pink. Still dazed it was Grimmjow’s words that grounded him as the man spoke. “What’s the point of being part spirit if I can’t avoid a damn hangover?”

Turning his head Ichigo blinked slowly as he looked at Grimmjow, mind still reeling from his encounter just moments before. Yet Grimmjow’s ice cold eyes seemed to be the shock he needed to face reality once more. Ichigo tried to ignore how strained his voice was when he spoke, it harsh to his sensitive ears. “You have to train your magical abilities to negate the effects caused to your human body.”

Slowly Ichigo got to his feet, gently reaching out to place his fingers on Grimmjow’s forehead. The man seemed surprised, startled even by the sudden touch. But much to Ichigo’s relief the man didn’t push Ichigo away.

Allowing the warmth from his magic to seep into Grimmjow, Ichigo was able to dull the sickness until there was nothing left but a memory. Letting his hand linger longer than needed Ichigo stepped back as his hand fell back to his side, watching.

Letting out a sigh of relief Grimmjow itched the back of his head, ignoring the blaring elephant in the rom for a little longer by asking other questions on his mind. “What can your magic do?”

Tilting his head to the side Ichigo hummed, trails curling around him as he spoke. “I can heal, far better than most thanks to my father being a priest. I can’t make something out of nothing, only grow it from a preexisting item. And I can control fire.”

“Do I possess similar strength?”

Tilting his head Ichigo hummed, if Sunadokei was telling the truth, if Grimmjow’s father was truly the king of Oni his power would be substantial. Ichigo couldn’t help but get giddy at the possibilities. “Your strength could easily rival my own yes, but your capabilities will be vastly different from my own. And while I can guide you, teach you what I know. You must discover those powers on your own.”

Pausing to absorb that information Grimmjow looked up to watch the clouds. Did he want to harness that power? The reason why his mother abandoned him? Grimmjow always craved strength, yearned to be the best. Ichigo was willing to help him, guide him. Question was did Grimmjow really want to go down that path? For he didn’t know where it would lead him, nor the doors it may open.

Looking back to Ichigo, Grimmjow decided that the life changing choices could wait till later. As well as the other million questions on the tip of his tongue. If Ichigo planned to stick around he would need his own clothes. While Grimmjow had to admit seeing Ichigo in his sweats, slightly too large so they hung dangerously low on his hips was rather pleasant, Ichigo needed something that actually fit. The kitsune would most likely apricate things that were entirely his and fit properly. “I get back to you on that. Look I need to run into town, get a few parts for a job, want to come with?”

The sudden change in topic was jarring but Ichigo rolled with it. Truthfully, he was thankful, he had been afraid Grimmjow would start digging. While Ichigo enjoyed Grimmjow’s company, support he didn’t want to involve Grimmjow into the mess of his life. Ichigo had always been a protector, he may have failed his family, but he refused to fail Grimmjow and this little town.

Ichigo would become stronger, then he would rip out Aizen’s heart and throw it at the man’s feet. He would do it alone, avenge his family and protect the little bit of sanctuary he had left.

“Sure, but you need a shower before I get into an enclosed vehicle with you.”

Snorting Grimmjow turned his back to Ichigo, heading for his deck. “Whatever you say berry.”

Grimmjow laughed at the string of curses thrown his way as he entered his home, leaving an enraged kitsune out in his back yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo will be making his appearance in the next chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
